


Lunch Break

by AussiRayne



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiRayne/pseuds/AussiRayne
Summary: Addison has an interesting lunch break thanks to some verbal help from Meredith.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2008 and posted to LiveJournal. Yes, I'm that old. It's never been beta'd so feel free to tell me if there are glaring issues.

_And I’ll bet you’re wet._

Addison inhaled sharply when she read the text, because she wasn’t expecting it, and well, yeah, she was. Soaking right through the sapphire blue thong she’d put on that morning.

_You like it that way._

Addison hit send, smirking.

_Of course. I love your hot, wet…well, you know._

Addison grinned and replied.

_I know. It’s too bad you aren’t here to help me out._

Addison waited for a response.

_And how could I help you?_

Addison chuckled and replied.

_I’m sure I could think of something. I’m off to lunch now._

Addison grabbed her bag and headed to her car. She was nearly a mile from the hospital when her phone rang. She laughed when she saw Meredith flash across the screen.

“Hey.”

“So, you need some help do you?”

“You could say that.”

“Aww…did something make you a little wet?”

Addison wanted to throw her phone and head straight home.

“A little? And Niagra Falls is a trickle.”

“I see. And what would you have me do if I were there?”

“Your fingers. I’d need your fingers.”

“Need them to do what?”

“I need you…your fingers inside me. This is not fair.”

Meredith chuckled. “What’s not fair?”

Addison nearly whimpered. “I left my headset at work, and I can’t exactly drive, hold the phone and relieve this pressure.”

“Really? Sounds like you may need to pull over for a minute.”

Addison’s breath caught, and she looked around, desperate for a place to turn. She spotted an entrance to a residential neighborhood and turned. She pulled the Mercedes into a dead end, blocking not one, but two driveways.

“What are you doing?”

“Pulling off the fucking road so I can do this right.”

“And what are you doing?”

“Right now I’m rubbing my clit hoping I can come since you’ve been teasing me all fucking morning.”

“Poor baby. Tell me how it feels.”

Addison’s eyes closed against her will as she circled her clit with two fingers.

“God it feels good.”

“Are you close?”

“Yes…oh shit.”

“What?”

Addison’s eyes widened as she saw the suv’s taillights beaming as the vehicle started backing out of the driveway. She threw the car in drive and pulled out of the way. She exhaled loudly as the suv’s driver watched her as he drove by.

“I was blocking this guy’s driveway. I was so close.”

“So, finish.”

Addison wanted to tell Meredith to get her boney butt home and fuck her right now, but she was raised in Connecticut. Begging for sex was not on her list of permissible things…neither was finger-fucking herself in her car…outside some stranger’s house…in broad daylight. But her fingers had a mind of their own, and before she knew it two fingers were knuckle-deep in her own cunt while her thumb bumped against her clit with every thrust.

“Tell me.”

Addison gasped as she neared orgasm.

“Uh, oh, good. Mhm.”

Meredith licked her lips and whispered. “Come for me.”

Addison thrust harder, once, twice, three times then came in a half shout followed by a string of four-letter words.

“Fuck me.”

“I will as soon as you get home, Addie.”

Addison glared and adjusted her skirt.

“I think for all the teasing, you should get nothing…for a long time.”

“If you could really say no to me, you wouldn’t have just had your fingers buried in that tight cunt of yours in your car in the middle of a subdivision where anyone could have seen you. Admit it. There’s a little slut deep inside you that you love bringing out for me.”

Addison scoffed, or at least, she wanted to, but she knew Meredith was right. There was very little Addison would say no to if it meant she could please Meredith…and the orgasm wasn’t so bad either.


End file.
